Never Let Go
by CloudedMirror
Summary: DH SPOILER! Geroge will get Fred back even if he has to fight Death himself! oneshot.


**SPOILER WARNING SPOILER WARNING SPOILER WARNING SPOILER WARNING SPOILER WARNING SPOILER WARNING SPOILER WARNING SPOILER WARNING SPOILER WARNING SPOILER WARNING SPOILER WARNING SPOILER WARNING SPOILER WARNING SPOILER WARNING**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED...**

**A/N: i do not accept Fred Weasley's death. NO NO NO NO NO!!!! Therefore i take it upon myself to continue where the story left off...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP or anything related to it cuz if i did i would have taken better care of my poor Fred and even if i did kill **_**anyone**_**, it wouldn't have been cuz of a damn wall! I mean come on a **_**wall**_**? WTF!!!!???**

"_Cunfundus!_"

The Death Eater narrowly dodged George's attack and stumbled. George took his chance to attack him again.

"_Stupefy!"_

The attack hit the masked Death Eater full in the face and he fell back either dead or knocked out.

"Haha! Take that ya ol' sod!!" George said, grinning. He looked up to see where his brother had gotten to in this mess. "Fred?"

_KABOOM!!_

The castle shook as somewhere above George, there was an explosion.

_Fred!_

George felt his insides lurch and he knew something was wrong. He had to find Fred and he had to find him _now_! There was no explaining George's sense of impending doom, something was terribly, terribly wrong with Fred and he knew it.

George cursed at not being able to Apperate within the school. He felt something in his heart, an odd sensation of letting go, something slipping away. He grabbed blindly at that sensation knowing that if he let it go now it would be gone forever. He didn't know what it was but as soon as he got hold of it, it froze, as if stunned.

George ran, feeling as if he had very little time left. He ran around the corner and up the stairs. He heard Percy yelling, "ROOKWOOD!" But that didn't stop him. Fred was close by, he knew it, he could feel it. He didn't know how he knew, he just did. Fred was around the corner, hidden in the hallway, he knew he was.

George reached his brother's body and let out a cry of anguish, "NO!!!! NO FRED NO!!!" He dropped to his knees, tears streaming. George shifted Fred's body into his lap and cradled his brother against his chest. "Get up! Please get up!"

The grip he had on the sensation loosened and once again it slowly started to slip away. George instinctively tightened his hold on it again. This time the sensation started to pull at him, willing him to let go. George refused and held on tighter pulling the sensation back towards him.

_George! George let go. You have to let go!_

'_NO! NO! I won't!'_

_George you have to. There's...There's nothing you can do now. I'm dead._

'_NOOO!!! Fred you can't go! Not with out me you can't!'_

_I have to. There's nothing I can do, nothing you can do. The only way I can come back now is, become a ghost... George, you know I'm not a coward, I'll face Death._

'_Then take me with you. You're not leaving me alone.'_

_I can't take you with me. I'm dead, you're not. You have to go back. Kill a couple Death Eaters for me. Kill that git Rookwood. _

'_I bloody well won't go back, not without you, I won't. And I can't get Rookwood, Percy's already gone and done it.'_

_Really? Good ol' Perce, knew he was good for somethin'. But seriously George you gotta let go now. If you don't you're gonna get stuck in this odd in between world and you might end up coming with me whether you want to or not. _

'_Then I'm coming. I told you already, if we go, we go together or not at all. I'm not scared of Death.'_

_No I'm not letting you die with me. Think of Mum and Dad. Think of the rest of them. What'll they do?_

'_What'll they do when they see me alone? Me, George, and not Fred? Never to be Fred and George, ever again? They're gonna hate looking at me. I'm gonna hate looking at me.' _

_They rather lose one of us than both!_

'_It'll be easier on them if they lose both than just one!'_

_GEORGE GO BACK!_

'_I WON'T!'_

_George you're being selfish. The others don't want you to die.. I...I don't want you to die._

'_I don't want you to die either.'_

_I'm already dead. _

'_Then un-die already! I don't care what it takes I'm taking you back with me or I will die trying.'_

_George please, I'm begging you, just let go._

'_D-do you want to leave. Is that why you keep telling me to let go? D-do you want to be rid of me? Cuz if that's it, then...then I'll take your place, you live and I'll die. Then I won't be around to bother you. Yea...Yea that's it! Fred trade places with me. You live and I'll die. Then you can be happy. Then you can go back to all of them and be happy!'_

_SHUT UP! YOU BLOODY MORON! HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK THAT LOW OF ME? HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO LIVE WITHOUT YOU? HOW COUL-_

'_TELL ME THEN! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO LIVE WITHOUT YOU? HOW!?'_

'_Fred, if...if you don't come back and if you don't let me come with you I'll kill myself. I'll use Aveda Kedevera on myself if I have to, but...but I won't live. I...I can't live a half life, I can't live without you.'_

_George, you...you can't do that. You don't know what it takes to get me back from here. Frankly I surprised that you're even here._

'_Then...Then there's a way? H-how? HOW? TELL ME HOW?'_

_You have to take me from Death, himself. But you can't do that! His tasks are usually impossible and will just end in your own death! George you can't!_

'_Fred. I have nothing to lose. If I win I get you back, If I lose I get to stay with you. Either way I win!'_

_George... NO DON'T!_

'_DEATH FACE ME! I CHALLENGE YOU!'_

_**A figure materialized. The hunched figure wore a black cloak and had his face covered by a black mask. He looked very much like a Death Eater yet somehow much fiercer. **_

"_You wish to challenge me?"_

'_Yes.'_

_No! George don't do it! No he doesn't wish to challenge you. My brother here, has been knocked on the head by one to many bludgers. He'll be leaving now. George, let go!_

'_No! Yes I wish to challenge you. I want my brother's life back! Allow his soul to return to his body!'_

_**Death cackled. The sound sent shivers through both the twins' souls. **_

"_If you wish for his soul to return to his body you must complete two tasks. One, enter the Chamber of Fear and exit without uttering a single sound. If you fail your soul is mine. Two, offer me something of equal value in return for your brother's soul. If you can't then I keep your brother's soul."_

_George don't do it!_

'_I accept.'_

_**Two large doors seemed to materialize out of nowhere. They towered above the twins. Death had seemingly vanished. The doors opened of their own accord awaiting George's entrance. **_

'_Wish me luck?'_

_You bloody git! Have you gone mental? I told you not to! If you do survive, I'll never speak to you again! And if you don't I'll kill ya!_

_**George grinned and turned and entered the Chamber. The doors closed and everything was pitch black. He blinked and the scene changed before him. **_

_Rats started entering the room from every corner. George went numb. He hated rats. He hated them probably as much as Ron hated spiders, probably more. He hated rats more than anything. But if this is all the Chamber could muster, then he would laugh in its face if he could. Rats weren't gonna make him speak. The scene changed again._

_Voldemort stood over Harry's body. Ron and Hermione were dead. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ginny, Molly and Arthur were in chains each being tortured by the Crutacius Curse in turn. Each forced to watch the others screaming in pain. Ginny caught George's eye, "George! HELP US! HELP US GEORGE! GET US OUT OF HERE! PLEASE!" She screamed as the Death Eater pointed a wand at her and yelled, "Crucio!" _

_George almost yelled out but caught himself just in time. He wanted to help but he didn't know how. He didn't have a wand. And there was no possible way for him to get in there without the Death Eaters noticing. _

_"NO! GINNY!" Molly shrieked, "George do something! Say 'stop' and they'll stop! Please George! Please! Stop them! All you have to do is say 'stop!' Say it George! Say it! George! Say it!!"_

_George wanted nothing more than to say it. It would have been so easy. One word and it would be over. Just one little word...George shook his head. He wouldn't give up! He wouldn't._

_ "How can you stand there and watch. What kind of brother are you! I'm ashamed to call you my son. You're a disgrace! If it were Fred, he would have done it in a heartbeat! He sacrificed himself for us and look at you! Look at you, standing there like a coward! This family would have been better off without you!" yelled Arthur._

_The other started shouting similar phrases, calling him a disgrace to the family, telling him that he might as well become a Death Eater, that he was a traitor to the family._

_George sank to the floor, biting his lower lips. Tears streamed his face but he didn't make a sound. He knew it was fake, just an illusion but it felt real. Very real. The fact that he couldn't say or do anything made it all the more worse. He wanted to scream his frustration and kill those Death Eaters. Just when he thought he wouldn't be able to take another second of this torture without completely losing his mind, he thought of Fred. If he stayed silent, he could bring Fred back. No he wouldn't speak. The scene changed. _

_He faced Fred. Fred! He was alive! George ran over to him but stopped short when he saw his twin's face. Fred glared at him. "You scum! You bloody worthless piece of toad slime. How could you let that happen! Our family! Our entire family was killed! Tortured mercilessly, because you couldn't say that one little word! Would it have been that hard George? Do you think I want to live in this world now? This world without any one we care about? I HATE YOU George. I'm ashamed to be your brother, your twin. I'm ashamed to look at you, to look like you. I wish you would die George. I would kill you myself but I won't. I won't because if I do that means you would go to the afterlife with our family. I don't want to give grief to the dead. Live with it George. Live George, live, knowing that you were selfish enough to allow your family to be tortured to death without even attempting to save them."_

_George was unable to breathe, the tears that were flowing so freely now, blinded his vision. The lump that had formed in his throat was suffocating him. Fred's words hurt. They pierced him so sharply, so deeply in a way no mortal injury could. He wanted to explain...explain that he was doing this all for him. That it wasn't real. It was only an illusion. He wanted to explain that there wasn't anything he could do. If he had said anything it would have been all pointless. Neither would see their families ever again. No he wouldn't speak, he wouldn't sob; he wouldn't make a single sound._

_Fred looked at his twin with loathing and contempt, "Never speak to me again!"_

_That was the last thing George wanted to hear. The entire reason he wanted his twin back was because it was Fred, and only Fred that could understand him, and forgive him for his mistakes. It was Fred who made him smile, Fred who could read his mind, Fred who he could talk to when there wasn't anyone else. Fred was his everything, without Fred, George was just a ghost of himself. Without one there could be no other. _

_George looked up at Fred with pleading eyes. But Fred turned away not making eye contact, "I __hate__ you." He walked away, leaving George on the ground, curled in a ball, without so much as a glance backwards. _

_George wanted to call after Fred. He wanted to tell him that he didn't care anymore, that he wanted to die, that he wanted to be tortured and killed. Just like the rest of his family. If he couldn't live with Fred, he didn't want to live at all. But George remained silent. He wouldn't call out. He wouldn't. The scene changed._

_**The doors to the Chamber opened and Death spoke, **__"You pass."__** George stumbled out of the Chamber and into Fred's arms, sobbing.**_

_I told you not to do it. It wasn't worth it, __**Tears stained his face as well**_, _You look more dead than, well...me._ _Are you gonna tell me or not? Did you pass?_

'_I passed.' __**George croaked.**_

_You did!? What was in there? __**Fred was wide-eyed.**_

'_Just a very nasty, very realistic boggart. Nothin' I can't handle' __**George gave a shaky smile, **__'Y-you don't hate me, do you?'_

_Now where would you get a blasted idea like that from? __**Fred smiled reassuingly.**_

_**Death appeared in front of the twins. **__"Congratulations. You passed the first task. Now you must offer me something of equal value to your brother's life. What are you willing to offer?"_

'_My life. There is nothing more equal than my own life.'_

_George! What the hell- Have you gone mental? You must've been more knocked around than I thought! What am I supposed to do without you? Geor-_

'_I offer you my life, my soul, my existence in return for my brother's.'_

"_Well, spoken George Weasley. Few are able to enter this realm, even fewer challenge me. Of the handful that have only, a couple have passed. Of those who passed none have been willing to give up their own lives. George Weasley, for your unwavering decision and bravery, I grant you your brother's life as well as the liberty to live in the mortal world. When you die, the two of you shall die together."_

_**Fred and George looked at Death incredulously. Had they just been granted the freedom to live? They looked at each other unbelievingly. Were they free to leave?**_

"_I suggest the two of you leave before I decide to claim your lives right now."_

_**Fred and George grinned. Hurriedly they left to return to their bodies.**_

There was cheering all around. People were crying, laughing, jumping in the air and clapping each other on the back and shoulders. They were in the Great Hall. How they had gotten there was beyond them.

Fred opened his eyes only to see his own face hovering over him, crying like a banshee. Fred grinned at his twin, who seemed not to have noticed that he had succeeded in bringing his dead brother back to life, "What's wrong mate? Who died?"

George blinked and then half-heartedly punched Fred in the face, "That was NOT funny!" George threw himself at his brother and trapped him in the biggest bear hug that his arms would allow.

"Aack!" Fred was mildly amused by his twin's strength; he would be even more amused if he weren't being chocked by him as well "arrh oo rhyig oo ill ee?"

But George was too busy sobbing hysterically into Fred's shoulder to loosen his grip.

When Percy caught sight of George and Fred he was stunned into silence. And then he was screaming at the top of his lungs, "HE'S ALIVE!! HE'S ALIVE!!! FRED'S ALIVE!!! MUM! DAD! FRED, HE'S ALIVE!!!"

Percy ran over to his brothers and joined George in giving Fred the biggest bear hug known to wizarding kind. Percy's shouts had attracted the attention of not only the other Weasley's but of the others as well.

Suddenly there was great mass of people in the Great Hall and Fred found himself to be in the center of it all. The inner most ring of people all had red hair and were nearly squeezing his new found life out of him. Fred could have sworn that he even saw Professor McGonagall shouting for joy.

Slowly the outer ring of people started letting go, realizing that if Fred were alive now he would need to be able to breathe. Slowly the glob diminished until the only ones still hanging on were Mrs. Weasley and George, both still crying tears of happiness and relief.

Mrs. Weasley was the first to let go of the two and George shifted, putting his arm around Fred's shoulder, still unwilling to let go of his brother just yet.

"H-how?" asked Percy, "How did you come back to life? Don't get me wrong! I'm probably happier than anyone knowing that you are alive...it's just that...well, I _know_ you died. So...how?"

People grew silent awaiting the answer. Fred understood where the question was coming from, he had been expecting it. He was just surprised that it was Percy who had asked it. Fred glanced at George. George had a ghostly expression on and Fred assumed he was remembering whatever happened in the Chamber of Fear.

Fred grinned and said, "George dearest, why does it look like you were the one who died and not the other way around? Are you trying to steal my glory?"

George scowled at Fred but wasn't able to respond seeing as Fred had already turned to address their audience.

"My friends," Fred began with mock seriousness, "I have returned, from the dead! No, not even Death himself can subdue me whilst I have George by my side! For it was George who challenged Death, and George who did not let go of me while I was in passing. It is thanks to him that I may still breathe amongst you all today."

Fred looked at George, knowing that none of them, not even Fred himself would be able to comprehend what George had just been through. But he knew that had it been the same situation in reverse, and it was George who had died, he would have done the same thing for him. The Weasley Twins would not, will not, cannot and won't ever let go of each other.

------

**A/N: wow this story grew...the entire middle realm section wasn't in my original plan...the story just sorta...grew. but i like it... all except for the cheezy ending but shrugs. This IS how it ends...JKR never wrote anything about a funeral, showed any ghost or semi-ghost, or any other sign that Fred died other than his dead body in the Great Hall and George weeping over it. Well in this story its the same thing only...George started crying where Fred was hidden and came to his senses in the Great Hall...he was probably moved by...someone...i dunno you figure that out...**

**REVIEW!!!! Good? Bad? Needs work?? Lemme know! (sry bout any grammar mistakes)**


End file.
